Fate: Stay Night One-Shots
by Berix
Summary: Saw a bunch of other stories which inspired me to write my own. Taking characters from other media and inserting them as servants into the Fifth Fuyuki Grail War. Chapter Three: Soma Cruz is hired to investigate Fuyuki.
1. Iron Man as Rider

**Landfall**

A bright flash of light, and in the summoning circle stood figure in red and gold armor.

"Are you my master?" The figure spoke "No wait, let me guess... It's the hot girl with purple hair!"

"...Y-yes, I am your master." Sakura Matou replied in surprise at the greeting from her servant. "May I know your class?"

"Servant Rider at your service." The figure took an extravagant bow before stepping and standing behind Sakura. "I'm sure we'll work great together!"

"Of... Course."

 **-]l[-**

"You want to give me to your douche bag of a brother cause you don't want to fight? What kind of bad reasoning is that, c'mon, he's almost as much of a douche as I am, like that decision is almost as bad as Strange deciding to give the time stone up to Thanos... Ah whatever, who am I to argue with such a pretty master like you."

 **-]l[-**

"For the record, I'm sorry about doing this to you kid."

Shirou Emiya turned his head as fast as he could, but all he could catch was a red blur before he was knocked out via a blow to the head.

Taking a moment to chuckle at the teens misfortune, Rider quickly raised his head. "Who's there." Rider questioned seemingly the air, before suddenly leaping backwards with added momentum from his jets to dodge a swing of an invisible blade wielded by a swordswoman in blue.

"So your sword is a bit over four feet long and shrouded in wind... Hmm, I wonder how you managed that one, magic I bet."

"You would be correct in your guess. I am servant Saber, may I have your class?" The newly named Saber questioned her opponent.

"Servant Rider at your service. Shall we fight?" Rider crouched down to the ground before rocketing towards Saber at high speeds where they engaged in a series of blows, the sword shrouded in wind against blades that Rider had projected out of his arms.

Saber mantained a range to Rider whereas Rider continuously attempted to close distance to make use of his much shorter blades. This continued for a few seconds before a pause in the battle had Rider moving back away from saber.

Raising one arm, Rider pointed a closed fist at Saber, before the armor seemed to flow around his fist forming a large cannon pointed at Saber.

Saber's eyes widened as she leapt out of the way of a large blast of bluish white energy flew past her and destroyed a swath of land behind her. Saber wondered how her B-rank magic resistance would stand up to a shot like that. Turning to face her opponent Saber found Rider disengaging the cannon, and turning to run away.

"Sorry love, but my master seems to have gotten into a small bit of trouble at the hands of a magus. Gotta run!"

With that, Rider blasted off the ground and spiraled into the air before leveling out and heading straight towards his master.

"What a strange Rider. Better than Iskandar at least."

 **-]l[-**

Tony Stark stepped through the Matou mansion as he looked for his master -both of them. Tony wasn't wearing his armor currently, though it was inside the arc reactor attached to his chest.

Stepping through a hidden door Tony found himself at the top of a long stone staircase that led into the darkness. Walking down it Tony mentally used a part of his armor as a floating flashlight next to his head.

As Tony got closer to the assumed bottom of the stairs, the area became clearer as well as a very quiet sound of somethings skittering.

When Tony finally reached the bottom, he found a stone pool in the ground, and laying in the center of it was his summoner. Surrounding her and even crawling over and into her was a large amount of worms that covered the entire floor of the pool.

Taking a closer look at his summoners eyes found Tony staring into a set of dead orbs that didn't seem to be focused on anything, and the occasional flashes of pain going through her body causing her to flinch.

"Friday, scan the girl." Tony spoke quietly to his AI as he looked towards the girl.

 **"From what I can gather, these worms seem to work as artificial magic circuits, and they are implanted within Sakura's body. They seem to feed off carnal urges. I hypothesize that she has been in this pit every night for many years, possibly since she was a young child."**

"... Damn, I really can't just do nothing about this now can I."

Tony tapped his chestplate twice in quick succession to activate the armor, before stepping forwards and picking Sakura up. She immediately stiffened and looked at Tony whose helmet was still down to reveal his shades.

"... No... Grandfather won't let me leave." Sakura spoke to him even as he carried her up the stairs and out the building.

"You just let me worry about that alright Sakura? You are my real master after all. It only makes sense that I would save you from that if I can."

"But you can't." Sakura seemed unwilling to accept that there was any way to escape from her torture.

"I already told you I could do it. Just trust me, _Master_."

"... Alright..."

"Good, Friday activate the bombs in Shinji's book would you?"

 **"Gladly."**

Tony walked out of the mansion holding Sakura as a few small explosions went off within the mansion.

 **-]l[-**

Tony was up through the night scanning Sakura, and after almost four hours, he had an idea on how to remove the worms from within her body.

"Alright Friday, you ready?"

 **"Of course."**

"Wonderful." And with that, Tony lowered his hand to Sakura's chest where the armor he was wearing on his chest flowed down his arm, before covering Sakura's body and disappearing, seemingly under her skin.

For a brief moment Sakura seemed to glow with faint blue light, before the armor flowing back into the storage unit on Tony's chest. Satisfied with the operation Tony grabbed Sakura in a princess carry and began walking.

"Friday, calculate course to Shirou Emiya's house."

 **-]l[-**

"Kid, are you seriously this dense?"

"Huh? Whadya mean Rider?"

"You're in the middle of a love-triangle, but it seems like you're on another dimensional plane entirely with how much you notice it."

"What?"

"...I give up on you kid. Maybe your girlfriends will be able to beat some sense into you by the time you're my age."

Servant Rider and Shirou Emiya were both currently sitting in the living room while Sakura,, Rin, and Saber planned how to best assault Beserker.

Just as Shirou was opening his mouth to deny that they were his girlfriends, said females proceeded to walk into the room where Rin stood in the center to relate the plan.

"So this is what we're going to do..."

 **-]l[-**

" **Gate of Babylon**!"

"This is so bullshit. Why do you get an unlimited number of swords to fire at me? What kind of overpowered Noble Phantasm do you have anyways? You gonna pull out Cap's shield and Mjolnir next?"

Rider's rant was cut off as a blade came flying at him. Flipping over it, Rider leapt back before calling out his own Noble Phantasm to try and counter Gate of Babylon.

" **Iron Man Armor. MK. XLIV: Veronica**!"

"What do you think you can possibly do against my majesty, mongrel?"

"Well... for starters, I was hoping that I'd be able to get you to shut up, but if that seems like too much then I guess I'll just have to punch you into silence." Rider stepped back as faint whirring was heard in the nearby area. Smirking at the lack of Noble Phantasm from Rider GIlgamesh deactivated his gate as he waited for Rider to try something.

Just then, the sound of rockets activating filled the air, and large pieces of a red armor flew towards the ground and at Rider. Rider floated a few feet in the air as the pieces attached to him, and withing seconds a larger armor was standing in Riders place.

" _Alright Everybody. Stand Down._ "

The Hulkbuster rocketed forwards towards Gillgamesh with its boosters activated. Eyes widening as the fist came towards him, GIlgamesh covered his face with his arms to cushion the blow.

Flying nearly fifty feet back GIlgamesh spit out blood before filling the sky behind him with a massive number of golden ripples in the air.

As Rider began charging at him, Gilgamesh pulled his mental trigger on the gate, and released hundreds of prototype Noble Phantasms towards Rider's towering armor.

The Hulkbuster armor was battered by the weapons, and the explosions continually knocked the armor back before finally exploding and destroying the armor.

From the smoke rocketed the smaller armor juking between the weapons and flying at high speeds towards Gilgamesh. The armor flowed through the air, and formed a large booster around the feet to immediately boost Rider towards Gilgamesh at mach 2.

"Sit, mongrel."

A blast as large as a small house engulfed the armor, and Rider was sent flying from the blast sans armor.

Everyone watched as the man in the suit landed in a slump against the wall before forcing himself up. He opened his mouth to speak.

 **Iron...**

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow as he heard the power in the word. Readying hundreds more portals to the Gate of Babylon Gilgamesh readied himself for the assault.

 **Legion!**

Hundreds of armors of similar design to the one that Rider had just been wearing appear out of thin air, flying in on jets to land next to Rider, who raised simply stood there watching.

Red armors, silver armors, black armors, blue armors. Even a couple more of the larger armors that Rider had used previously were floating there next to a massive three story tall armor.

"Behold, my life's work. Every single suit that I've ever made. Built for every occasion, I've fought gods in these suits. So you know what? I am Iron Man."

And with that Tony Stark stepped forwards as the MK XLVII surrounded him, and took a running start to begin flying at Gilgamesh alongside every other suit with him.

 **[Complete]**

 **A/N.** Hi! This is my first published story, If you have any constructive criticism please leave a review. Otherwise, a Favorite would be nice, but i'll take what I can get.

 **Edited Character Sheet:** 10/27/18

Character Sheet Below.

 **Servant Rider**

 **Real Name:** Anthony 'Tony' Stark

 **Titles:** [Iron Man]

 **Age:** 48

 **Sex:** Male

 **Height/Weight:** 185cm/102kg (198cm/193kg)

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

 **Strength:** E- (B)

 **Endurance:** E (A)

 **Agility:** E (B+)

 **Magical Energy:** E- (A+)

 **Luck:** B+

 **Noble Phantasm:** A+

(Iron Man Armor)

 **Class Abilities**

 **Golden Rule:** A

Tony Stark was once stated to be the 36th richest man on the planet, and could throw away his entire fortune and rebuild it within one week.

 **Charisma:** A-

Tony is a born leader, and can make almost anyone follow him. His workers are extremly loyal, though Tony has a habit of being snarky which results in a - in the rank.

 **Item Construction (False):** A+

Tony Stark has made many armors with just his own ingenuity.

 **Pioneer of the Stars:** A+

As a hero from the Age of Marvels, Tony has participated in many great battles against gods and even stronger beings, and emerged victorious.

 **Riding:** A+

Tony cannot ride on animals with any skill, but when riding/controlling mechanical vehicles such as his armor or a car/spaceship he has an A+ in the skill.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Iron Legion:** B-A+

Every single armor that Tony has every created. Tony is able to manifest these either one at a time for minimum cost, or for a much larger Prana cost to manifest every single armor. To summon an armor, Tony must name it by model.

 **Quote:**

 _Everything I've done, everything I'll do today, everything I'll ever do, I do to protect this world. [...] When I put on this armor, I took on more power than any human was ever intended to have... and maybe more responsibility than my heart can truly bear. But today... I will do my job. I will protect you. No matter what it takes..._


	2. Rob Lucci as Assassin

**[Blood on the Rocks]**

"As I have been summoned, Servant Assassin at your service, master."

As I kneel on the ground the words spill out of my mouth with no control on my part. I appear to be within a summoning circle in a classic Japanese room. Directly in front of my was my master, a purple clothed woman with purple hair and a hood.

As I rise from the ground and face my master she responds to my query.

"Yes... I am Servant Caster, and by the power of my command spell I order you to guard the gate to this temple and kill any servants or magi besides myself that attempt to enter."

I barely have time to widen my eyes at the surprise of being summoned by another servant when she begins speaking again and I can feel the chains of prana binding the command into my body and mind.

Letting out a soft grunt I manage an "Acknowledged." before having to move out of the room and to the gate that I have been tasked to defend.

 **-** **]l[-**

I stood in the moonlight at the top of the stairs leading to Ryuudou Temple. My master had commanded me to guard the gate and even if I disagreed with the order, the command seal compelled me, and with how precise the command was, I was unable to disobey.

I turn to face down the mountain, and see a blue clothed servant running towards me. I watch her mouth move silently, before she moves into a ready stance before shouting up towards me.

"If I may ask, what class of servant are you?"

I let out a small smile before replying.

"Servant Assassin. I have been ordered to guard this gate and let no one pass. If you wish to pass through here you must force your way in _(1)_."

The girl stood for a moment. "Withdraw, I have business in the temple and none with you."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You may wish to make haste." I let out a smirk. "Your master's life may be at risk."

My opponent flinches at my words before readying herself for combat.

"One last time I ask of you. Withdraw and I shall let you live. Else I, Servant Saber shall be forced to kill you to save my master."

"Not a chance."

"Very well..."

And with that Saber kicked off of the steps beneath her and dashed upwards towards myself.

 **-** **]l[-**

Artoria Pendragon, better known as Servant Saber was currently facing off with Servant Assassin as she fought for entry to the Ryuudou Temple, so she could rescue her idiotic master Emiya Shirou from being killed by his kidnapper Servant Caster.

"Very well..."

Saber spoke having just finished a conversation with her opponent, the Servant Assassin.

Launching herself towards Assassin, the clouds covering the moon finally moved allowing Saber to see what Assassin was wearing.

He was a slim tall man wearing a clean white suit with the arms rolled up, a white sleeved coat with the sleeves hanging out since Assassin didn't have his arms in them. The man himself had shoulder-length wavy black hair as well as a close shaved goatee. On his head sat a white top hat and on his shoulder was a pigeon that immediately took flight when Saber dashed at their perch _(2)_.

Releasing a burst of prana from her body Saber launched herself towards Assassin as she readied her blade to attack.

Swinging the wind covered blade towards Assassin's neck Saber went to overpower the apparently weaponless servant and quickly move on to the temple.

Right after she swung her opponent crossed both arms in the path of the blow, and right before Saber's blade would connect a black coating slid up both arms protecting them from the invisible sword.

Rotating on one leg Assassin let out a vicious kick towards Saber and as she leaped out of its range a blast of compressed air sliced towards Saber who caught it on her blade and let her Noble Phantasm, Invisible Air take the brunt of the attack.

Recovering from the attack Saber lowered her blade to find Assassin disappearing in a blur of movement before reacting on instinct and turning to catch with her blade a black coated finger moving towards her body at high speeds.

Assassin leapt back away from Saber before kicking again midair and launching himself further into the air with just a small cloud of air indicating what had happened.

 _'... He just kicked off of midair...'_

Activating Prana Burst once more Saber jumped towards Assassin who was currently keeping himself in the air via more kicks, and swung her blade towards his chest.

Expecting the block this time Saber attempted to kick Assassin in the chest, but right as she was going to hit him Assassin seemingly folded out of the way of her attack.

"Tch."

Saber continued her assault with precise jabs and swipes, but every attack missed Assassin as he folded his body and floated out of the way of her attacks.

A reprieve arrived for Assassin after ten seconds of Saber's assault, and Assassin was quick to take it as a chance to move a few meters away from Saber and prepare for his own engagement.

Crouching, Assassin let out a growl before his body morphed into a leopard that leaped at Saber jaws open.

Eyes widening in shock, Saber crossed her blade in front of her and caught the leopards jaws around her sword. Flicking the blade away from her Saber threw Assassin's leopard form away from herself and down the steps a few meters.

Just as Assassin was pulling himself up, an explosion was heard, and as both Servants turned they saw a white haired man land in a crouch near them holding a red haired teenager in a fireman carry on his shoulder.

Rising from the crouch, he spoke. "Saber, let's go."

Saber let out a tight nod before turning and backing down the steps alongside Archer as they moved away from Assassin who watched them leave before turning and moving back to sit by the gate to the temple and wait for the next intrusion attempt.

 **-** **]l[-**

"What is your command, Caster?"

I speak from my position at the gate as my summoner steps towards me with her lover Souichirou Suzuki behind her.

"I shall be heading out with Souichirou-kun, don't let anyone in."

Letting out a grunt of irritation at her lack of trust in my abilities, which while understandable given my most recent encounter, was still irritating I nodded. "Of course."

I watched my summoner leave the area before moving over to my supplies.

"Hattori come," I spoke as I readied a cup of coffee to sip. "We have waiting to do."

 **-** **]l[-**

"So how do you feel about guarding the temple, Assassin?"

I turn my head to view the man who addressed me, Souichirou Kuzuki before opening my mouth to respond.

"It is my job."

Straight and to the point is my response, and though most of the marines or pirates that I've given the response to were at least somewhat surprised, this man made no such indications, that he was at all surprised by my answer.

"I see, you remind me of myself if I had never stepped out."

Reviewing my knowledge of the man I nod once more. Kuzuki had been an assassin just like myself, however unlike myself he betrayed his organization and ran to Fuyuki where he became a teacher.

I found it reprehensible that he would betray his organization, though his skills were impressive for a human of this day and age. Nonetheless, he still disgusted me.

Souichirou made small talk with me for a few more minutes before moving on and leaving me to my post at the gate where I continued to wait.

 **-** **]l[-**

It had been another few days before the next interruption to my routine came in the form of a golden armored figure advancing up the steps.

As he approached I could feel two things about him, the first being his power that indicated a servant, and the second his unmistakable aura of a noble.

Standing straight I shoo'd Hatorri away before brushing the dust off my suit and standing with my hands folded behind my back.

I had learned to be polite during the necessary interactions with the Celestial Dragons, but that didn't mean I had to like it, so it was with distaste that I greeted him.

"Good evening."

He turned to look at me before turning once more and continuing up the stairs to the temple.

When I made to step in front of him he simply pushed past me before speaking without looking.

"Do not push me, mongrel."

Letting out a growl at his condescending tone I once again moved in front of him before responding.

"I'm sorry to say that I must stop any servants from entering. It is an order from my master."

"... If death is your wish, then very well."

Instincts flaring I used Shave to dodge an attack that I sensed coming, and turning to view what happened I saw a Noble Phantasm embedded in the stone of the stairs. Right above the sword that I had dodged was a closing golden circle in the air.

"Enough mongrel, this is your last chance to leave before I kill you."

I'm silent for a moment before responding. "No thank you."

"... Very well then, **Gate of Babylon**!"

Immediately more portals formed behind him, and from them swords, spears, and other weapons slid out slightly before stopping.

"Die mongrel!"

The enemy servant, whom I was sure was Gilgamesh, swung his arm forwards before every one of the portals fire off their weapons at high speeds.

" **Paper Arts**!"

Using the 6th art of the Rokushiki, I slipped between each of the Phantasms as they flew into the ground behind me before dashing towards Gilgamesh with my arm outstretched.

As I prepared to use Finger Pistol, I was warded off by a series of smaller weapons flying towards me in succession. Daggers, rapiers, knives, all of them impacted either around me, or were bounced off by my usage of Iron Body.

Letting out a growl Gilgamesh proceeded to open up even more circles to the Gate, and began firing Noble Phantasms off at high speed towards me, even as they were firing, more gates continued opening up.

Slipping out of the way of the first wave of Phantasms I leapt into the air before using Airwalk to avoid the next few volleys of blades. I Shaved out of the way of one more blade before getting knocked back a few meters by the explosion, flipping in midair I landed against a tree before pushing off and launching myself in a parallel to Gilgamesh.

Dashing along the ground, I moved around my opponent before skidding to a halt and crouching, concentrating, I reach inside myself to the power as I access my Noble Phantasm.

" **Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard**."

For the second time since my summoning my body shifted, but as opposed to my engagement against Servant Saber, this time I shifted into a half-man half-leopard form which granted me greater speed, strength, and endurance.

With my new form I once more moved towards Gilgamesh, this time in a low to the ground lope.

Sadly, even with my increased speed the closest I could get with within a few meters before more portals to the Gate of Babylon and thusly more projectile Noble Phantasms impeded my path.

As I moved to the side of this line I was stabbed in the arm by a spear that was fired from behind me. It seemed to Gilgamesh could form paths to his Gate at any position.

As I was preparing to attempt another engagement, both Gilgamesh and I stiffened at the feeling of blood lust in the air somewhere nearby us.

" **GÁE BOLG**!"

A red spear flew out of the surrounding forest towards Gilgamesh, and using knowledge from the Throne of Heroes I identified it as the Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death, one of the two Noble Phantasms for Cú Chulainn's spear Gáe Bolg.

Slightly panicking, Gilgamesh formed a line of portals between himself and the enemy Noble Phantasm in an attempt to block it, but as the weapons fired began to impact with the spear it didn't slow. Instead, if seeming sped up, freezing the mana in the air and arcing around everything in its way. _(3)_

The spear sank into Gilgamesh's chest, but I could tell from how it was positioned that the King of Heroes' great luck had saved him from a fatal wound. Despite this, taking such an attack would take great effort on the King's part and I took the opening this provided.

Using Shave to appear behind Gilgamesh I extended both my fists parallel to each other before coating them in my armament Haki.

" **Six King Gun**!"

Activating the final facet of my Six Techniques Noble Phantasm had all of my physical strength focused into my hands before being released into the King of Heroes' body destroying his already damaged internal organs such as the heart, as well as destroying a large portion of his armor. Slumping forwards, the King fell onto his chest dead before dissipating to the lesser grail. _(4)_

I turn towards where the spear came from to see blue clothed servant step out from the trees holding Gáe Bolg in one hand. Following Cú Chulainn were the other servants I had seen before as well as two people who I assumed to be their masters.

"You may have helped me deal with this irritating servant, but don't think that means I'll let you past me." I growl towards the group, still being in my man-leopard form. "If you want passed, you'll have to kill me."

Cú Chulainn stepped forwards with a savage grin on his face.

"Oh, I think I can arrange that."

 **[Complete]**

 **Authors Notes.**

(1) — A direct quote from the UBW fight between Sasaki and Saber.

(2) — A combination of the movie outfit and his normal one from the anime, designs take from wiki.

(3) — No, I don't believe that that is actually how Gae Bolg works, but it fit my purposes, so now it does.

(4) — Servant Death sends the servant to the lesser grail to provide prana to open the gate to Akasha, and thusly the body dissipates. To my knowledge.

I hadn't chosen who was gonna be Assassin till the fight with saber, so all I had to go on for those starting scenes was the thought. 'Huh, I imagine the wiki has information on what Assassin did during the war, and that would be easier to write then to brainstorm alternate paths to the three routes of a game that I have yet to play.' This OS thusly takes place in an AU to either Fate or Unlimited Blade Works.

And I mean, Gilgamesh is an easy guy to work into any story, plus he plays a pretty major role as an antagonist (tmk) in Fate and UBW. Since those are the ones that I know you'll probably see him a bit more until I either actually play F/sn, or learn more about Zero/Apocrypha/Extra/Kaleid/Ataraxia/Grand Order.

It's been a few years since I last watched or even read One Piece, so don't expect amazing characterization, but I did what I could remember (nothing) and took the rest from the wiki. Thusly I care immensely about whether or not I got his Lucci's characterization right /s.

This chapter was made to practice First Person, as well as fight scenes. Lemme know what you think about the chapter/character sheet. Please don't suggest people since I'll have no idea who you're talking about and will feel bad, and enjoy.

#FavAndReview /s

 **Character Sheet below.** **(I put tons of effort into it, you can tell.)**

 **Servant Assassin**

 **Real Name:** Rob Lucci

 **Epithet(s):** N/A

 **Age:** 30

 **Sex:** Male

 **Height/Weight:** Unknown

 **Alignment:** Lawful Evil

 **Parameters**

 **Strength:** C+

As with literally anyone from the One Piece world Lucci has great strength.

 **Endurance:** B-

Survived fighting with Luffy, nuff said.

 **Agility:** C

Rokushiki combined with the Neko Neko no Mi allow Lucci a large array of movement options.

 **Magical Energy:** B

Basically just a stat I gave him cause of his big score in that one power level thing. He had like double the next largest persons.

 **Luck:** D

I mean, he ended up fighting the Straw Hats (as well as Sabo), so is that really good luck?

 **Noble Phantasm:** A-

 **Class Abilities**

 **Eye of the M** **i** **nd (True):** A

Lucci has been fighting for most of his life, and slaughtered over 500 people when he was just 13 giving him a great understanding of combat.

 **Presence Concealment:** B

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Rokushiki:** A-

The Six Powers technique allows Lucci access to 7 different abilities which he trained to use from a young age. These are: Geppo (Moonwalk), Tekkai (Iron Body), Shigan (Finger Pistol), Rankyaku (Tempest Kick), Soru (Shave [A movement technique]), Kami-e (Paper Art [A dodging technique]), and Rokuogan (Six King Gun).

Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard: C

The Leopard carnivorous Zoan devil fruit allows Lucci to both transform fully into a leopard and a partial man beast transformation to raise his stats.

 **-** **]l[-**

Word Count: 2907/49


	3. Soma Cruz Investigates Fuyuki

**[Investigations in the Moonlit World]**

A white-haired young man stepped into the Fujimura home, the location of the head to the largest Yakuza group in Fuyuki City.

"You called?" He spoke.

"Yes," Replied the ancient, kimono-clad man. "you're Kurusu Soma-san, yes?"

Soma nodded. "Yes. Now, why did you call for me to come here? From what I saw as I arrived, the city seems quite calm, nothing like the places I'm usually called."

Fujimura Raiga sighed. "Normally that would be the case. However, something has been killing people. The last time something like this occurred was ten years ago and we were warned by a now-deceased friend that if anything of the sort were to occur again we should just leave it as we would be unable to deal with it. This man's information was always correct, so we spent some time looking around for someone who we believed could handle it. We found you, Detective Kurusu."

Briefly closing his eyes before responding Soma spoke. "I'm glad you have such faith in me. I shall proceed with the case immediately. Do you have any information?"

Raiga nodded. "Some; the attacker uses a sharp stabbing weapon, and victims are found dead; there are no survivors."

The conversation continued for a few minutes as Raiga expanded on Soma's expected duties, before dismissing him.

Watching him leave, Raiga turned to one of his men. "Call Taiga-chan. Let her know that we have someone on the case and that she is to stay safe."

 **-]l[-**

It had been a day since his meeting with Raiga, and Soma's route was taking him by one of the houses that Raiga had specifically mentioned to him as important to watch, the Emiya Residence.

He stood outside for a minute but there was nothing unexpected and Soma was about to move on when he heard a faint crash. _'Must've knocked over a box or something,'_ But as he finished the thought, there was the sound of shattering glass. With his enhanced hearing, Soma also heard the distictive thump of a body hitting the ground, something he had heard plenty when he was eighteen.

Dashing forward, Soma gathered his power, kicking off the ground and then mid-air, landing on the other side of the wall surrounding the Emiya Residence.

As he sprinted through the area, Soma heard more yelling. Rounding the corner of the main building, he saw a spandex-wearing warrior kick a teenager. It looked like the attacker was about to attempt to stab Shirou (the owner of the building this fight was taking place in) with his large crimson spear.

Seeing this, Soma reached inside himself once more to his source of power, forcing his body to move faster and position itself between the spearman and the boy. Soma grasped at something before whipping his arm forward and colliding his newly-revealed longsword with the attacker's spear.

"Alright then buddy, if people just want to keep stopping me from killing this one kid, then I guess I'll have to reveal my trump card..." The spearman swung his spear behind his back before repositioning his footwork. Red energy ran up and down the spear before concentrating at its tip, and as the bloodlust began growing the lancer opened his mouth to begin speaking.

" **Gáe**..."

Soma's eyes widened at the attack. _'Oh hell, this might be bad.'_

" **Bol** -"

Soma was knocked backward by a shockwave of energy. As he stumbled against the shed wall, he saw a young woman in an armored dress. She was wielding an invisible sword, and had just knocked the man's spear out of position.

"- **G**!"

The spear went flying off to the side of the backyard, impaling a tree that was immediately diced apart by hundreds of chains of incredibly sharp thorns the same color as the spear itself.

Soma cursed under his breath at the power the weapon had just displayed. He had dodged the attack, but from the tree's destruction, he could tell that that was not all the power within the spear.

"Warrior, are you willing to protect my master?" The woman asked Soma warily.

"What?"

"You have been dragged into the Holy Grail War, and when I was summoned you we're protecting my master, Shirou. Can you continue while I hunt Lancer?"

not sure who she was, but willing to let her fight the spearman -especially after seeing how strong his attack was and how easily this woman blocked it- Soma nodded. "Yes, I will protect Shirou."

"Good." And with that, the blonde woman dashed away after the spearman.

Turning towards the shed, Soma watched as Emiya Shirou emerged from inside the building holding a hand to his head. "Who are you and did you see where that blonde girl went?" He questioned Soma.

"Kurusu Soma, Raiga-san hired me to investigate the area, I feel I just found a lead." Soma pointed out the sillouettes the were slowly dissapearing in the distance.

 **-]l[-**

The blonde woman -Saber- had returned quickly thereafter with another Servant-Master pairing one of whom was Shirou's classmate, and the master -Tohsaka Rin- had explained the the combat that they had just experianced as part of the Grail War, a battle of magic users called Magi that takes place every 60 years. Turns out that Shirou had been selected as a Master of the war, the seven magi who summoned heroes from the past called Servants.

With this in mind, Soma had taken a few more minutes of questioning Rin for knowledge on the war before heading back to his hotel to prepare for the coming conflicts that Rin promised would occur.

Having learned about this 'Holy Grail War', Soma had realized, that if there were 5 more servants of equal power to 'Lancer' who had attacked Shirou that night and the girl Saber, and thusly Soma decided to send a message to his acquaintances Julius, Yoko, and Arikado in hopes that they might come to help, or at least have some idea on how to deal with this situation.

Even though he was going to ask for his friend's opinions, he also valued the opinion of the magus he had just met, Tohsaka Rin, who mentioned that while there wasn't a rule against it, it was generally discouraged for non-masters to become involved due to the power difference between the servants and them.

 _'Just because I've been doing this monster killing thing for close to 6 years doesn't mean I'm any good at it, especially not with how I purposely attempt to avoid all interaction with the magic side of the world. I'm starting to wish I took Yoko up on those introductory classes to the moonlit world.'_

Writing and sending a letter within just a few minutes, including only pertinent information, Soma decided to spend the rest of the day preparing for war. The last time he had been sucked into the moonlit world, he hadn't been prepared. He'd had rebuild his arsenal from scratch during the battle with the cult that had kidnapped him, ' _With Light_ '. This time he would not go unprepared into a fight for his life.

Soma opened the hotel room closet to find a large trunk with runes inscribed on it, opening it revealed an expanded space filled to the bring with racks upon racks of weapons of all kinds, swords, axes, maces, spears, and even more. Reaching inside, Soma manipulated the magic to summon several weapons to his person alongside his combat gear.

 _'What did Yoko call them again? Noble Phantasms?'_ Letting out a grin, Soma closed up his room before stepping out onto the balcony and leaping off.

-]l[-

 _Soma:_

 _Julius wasn't available for this letter, but both Arikado and I were, so we compiled all our knowledge. Sadly, neither of us are very knowledgeable about the war, despite our involvement in the supernatural._

 _First things first, the victor gets one wish of unlimited power. Or at least that's what the rules say, given how the only person to win didn't wish we don't know if that's accurate. The winner of last war is believed to be Kiritsugu Emiya, a well-known assassin also known as the Magus Killer, though his current status is unknown._

 _Next up, Heroic Spirits, heroes from times past summoned to do combat under the command of one of seven 'Masters'. They all have Noble Phantasms, or crystallization of their mysteries, (just like several of your own weapons) and most Noble Phantasms either have amazing destructive power or special effects when used._

 _Lastly, this Tohsaka Rin whom you mentioned in your letter is a member of a magus family and is likely trained in magecraft, be careful around her. Since I know you're wondering, yes, the Belnades is also a magus family, though a fringe one and my family shares close ties with the Belmonts, as well as their offshoot clan, the Morris clan._

 _Yoko Belnades_

 **-]l[-**

In the several days since Yoko's reply Soma had spent his time patrolling the city near Emiya's house. He hadn't witnessed any more battles, but had arrived in time to see the cooling remains of some trees just a night ago.

Soma was getting slightly irritated by the magi and their sneaking around, and wished that they would come out of hiding already.

 _'Back in my day we just kidnapped people and took them to secret castles hidden in the solar eclipse.'_

Letting out a laugh at his thought, Soma continued walking along the road, this time towards the Ryuudou Temple above the town. As he moved along, he spotted a purple-haired girl alone on a bench and looking decidedly dejected.

Ignoring it in favor of his instincts Soma just walked past the purplette and onwards towards the temple.

"Damnit Shirou... why did you have to go and get dragged into this..." A female voice asked.

Whipping his head around at the name of one of the people he was tasked to protect, Soma searched for the girl. Nothing. It was as if she had never been there in the first place.

Letting out a sigh at his luck, Soma turned back to the path that led to the temple, before his head suddenly started to ache. _'What the hell?'_

Deciding to question his unexpected burst of pain later, Soma continued on. Several minutes later, he felt his senses tingle as if he had just passed into a boss room within _Castlevania_. Reaching inside his coat, Soma readied Valmanway for combat before quickening his pace towards the temple.

 _Boom!_

Soma was launched as an explosion ripped through the air. Flipping, Soma repositioned before launching himself towards the ground in a downwards kick. Cursing as he landed, Soma turned towards the explosion's orgin and saw that there was a large section of forest burning near the temple.

Activating his speed soul _Sonic Dash_ , Soma sprinted towards the battle, preparing for combat as he drew closer.

 _Clang! Skish!_

The sound of metal striking echoed in the otherwise silent forest, and Soma moved towards the sounds in an attempt to reach the fight before it ended. He needed to see what was happening.

There, in the clearing, he saw multiple figures squaring off in teams. Closer to Soma, he could see four people, all of whom he'd already met, Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin, and both of their servants. Three were presumably holding a defensive position while Tohsaka's servant disappeared to more advantageous terrain.

Across the steps leading to the temple, on the other side of the clearing in the forest, Soma saw two unkown people, and the the servant Lancer fighting on his own. The strangers were a young white-haired girl a who Soma could only assume was her servant, a hulking mass of muscle who was swinging around a massive rock club.

There was a second where all parties just stared at each other before the moment was broken, just like the ground, as the club wielding brute took a giant bound towards Shirou and his friends. In preperation of the clash Shirou was using some form of magecraft to form a pair of Chinese dao, whille Tohsaka readied some- gems? -and the Servant Saber readied herself to protect both of the teens.

As combat commenced Shirou's servant had just taken a blow from the albino's presumed servant and was sent flying up the steps, where the rest of her team quickly retreated to gaining the high ground.

"Berserker! Kill them!"

 _'Well, I guess that answers all my questions regarding him.'_ Soma thought as he contemplated the battle before deciding to stay out of the fight, for the time being, he still wasn't certain in his battle capabilities against servants, and it seemed that Shirou and Rin would be fine for the time being though if he saw a chance to help them he would take it.

As Soma hid in the trees nearby, Berserker charged once more towards Saber and prepared another swing with his club, though unlike the previous, Saber managed to block this blow and counterattack with one of her own. There was a brief exchange of strikes between the two servants, before Beserker's greater strength and agility once again overwhelmed Saber and forced her farther back up the steps.

Meanwhile, Shirou was engaging Lancer in a duel, his dao clashing with Lancer's spear. Despite his obvious skill, Shirou was still very undeveloped in his battle talents, and was taking a beating though he had managed to dodge any fatal blows. _'I swear I recognize that spear.'_ Just as he thought that Soma heard something flying through the air at incredibly high speeds.

" **Caladbolg**."

Shirou dove to the ground at Archer's words, and was lucky that had good endurance, as the -sword?- flew through his previous location and towards Lancer who's eyes were widening as he stabbed his spear at the sword.

A massive explosion rocked the clearing, and as the smoke cleared Soma saw that the lines had been redrawn once more, now, Shirou's team was split down the middle, with Shirou and the newly appeared Archer standing side by side near the top of the stairs while facing Lancer, and Berserker and the brute's master on the other side of Lancer facing Saber and Rin.

Just as the group prepared to clash once more, the sound of a chain cracked through the air and Soma saw a whip - _whip?_ \- headed towards Shirou's unguarded back.

"Oh hell no!" Soma positioned himself back to back with Shirou as he caught the chain whip on Valmanway before sliding it off and gazing towards where the attack came from.

There, standing in the temple gate, framed by the setting sun, was a brown-haired man with stubble, wearing a white tunic and gauntlets as well as a set of pouches and belts to hold gear in which had a sword sheathed in it. None of that had set any major alarms off in Soma's head until he saw the crest on the man's chest. Immediatly wheels began turning in Soma's head as he connected the appearence of the man with the chain whip he held.

"Well fuck." Soma muttered.

There was a brief pause in the combat as everyone took in the newest combatent before resuming.

"...Belmont..."

"Why yes, that is my name, but please don't say it with such a tone, I only let Sypha do that when we're about to-" The Belmont cut himself off. "Sorry, I always forget that I shouldn't brag about my sex life when I'm in the middle of a battle... Or at least that's what Alucard says whenever he beats me."

Soma's eyes widened as the name that the Belmont just said reminded him of something from his time within _Castlevania_.

 **[]**

 _Soma stepped into a hallway filled with bookshelves and was confronted with a blonde woman wearing red robes and a red crystal earring._

 _"Hey, you're... Soma, aren't you? You must be him." The mysterious woman spoke._

 _"Y-yes, but... who are you...?"_

 _"Oh, forgive me. I'm Yoko Belnades. I'm a member of the church." The newly identified Yoko responded._

 _Both curious and suspicious, Soma spoke once more. "How would a member of the church recognize me?"_

 _"You've met Aluca... um, I mean, Genya... Arikado, right?"_

 _"I did meet him, but..."_

 _"He told me about you, and asked me to help you if you were in trouble."_ (1)

 **[]**

Of course, it all made sense to Soma now. Genya Arikado was the legendary son of Dracula himself, Alucard. And if this man knew both Alucard and someone named Sypha... "You're Trevor Belmont. Kurusu Soma, a pleasure."

The man let out a grin at Soma's statement. "So you already figured it out? I mean my _master_ says I should keep it a secret, but I don't really mind if you knowing. In exchange though..." Trevor's voice became more menacing, "I'd like to know why you smell like a Vampire."

"..."

Trevor let out a sigh. "Not going to tell me, well, I guess I'll just have to beat the answer out of you!"

The last time Soma had fought a Belmont, it was Julius Belmont, a friend that Soma met during his teenage years, and he had been both aged past his prime as well as holding back in an attempt to help Soma resist the pull of Dracula's power. Now he was facing one of the most well known Belmonts, one of those brave people who killed Dracula for the first time, with no compunctions about holding back, and in the prime of his life. _'Shit.'_

The battle between the first Belmont to kill Dracula and Dracula's reincarnation began with Trevor flicking his whip toward Soma, who leapt back into the air to dodge it before suddenly being whipped in the chest and knocked off to the side and into a tree.

Soma's eyes widened at the strike _. 'He used a hand on the extra chain to control the direction of the whip, I've gotta be careful while fighting this guy.'_

Raising himself from the ground, Soma dashed forwards towards Trevor with Valmanway in hand. Whipping his wrist, Soma swung the blade six times in a second, creating green lines that traced the path his blade had taken.

Unfortunately for Soma, even the special speed of Valmanwaywasn't enough to take Trevor off guard, and he barely had time to get back in a defensive position and deflect the knives that flew at him.

"I recognize that sword. I think the bastard used it once or twice. Bullshit sword, thankfully I know how to counter it... but why do you have it?"

Soma let out a grunt at this statement before leaping sliding backward in a blur and raising his hand and launching out a set of three fireballs towards Trevor before focusing once more and whipping a set of cards towards the Belmont.

"Heh, you're weaker then most of the vampire I've fought, that's for sure." Trevor taunted Soma as he sliced through the fireballs with his sword before knocking the cards out of midair with the his whip, which Soma remembered as being called the Morning Star.

"Shut up." Soma grunted at Trevor, before flicking Valmanway back into its sheath and reaching down to his hip to pull a silver handgun on Trevor.

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

The bullets flew through the air towards Trevor, and despite his insane grail-boosted reflexes he still gained a light gouge across his shoulder from where he didn't quite avoid one of the bullets.

"That's it! I'm done playing around here." Trevor shouted before dashing towards Soma with his sword drawn. Flicking it towards Soma's neck, Trevor took the parry in stride as he leaped and twisted in mid-air to land a two-foot side kick to Soma's chest. As Soma flew back several feet, Trevor's hand blurred in the air, as a series of knives, axes, and jars of holy water flew towards Soma's landing space.

Soma let out a pained groan as the projectiles impacted his body, but thankfully his enchanted coat and tunic managed to take the brunt of the damage. "Fuck man, I barely beat Julius when he wasn't trying, now I need to take on fucking Trevor Belmont?"

Pulling himself to his feet, Soma had just righted himself when he took an elbow to the face, courtesy of his opponent, and right as Soma went to protect himself with the Kaiser Knuckles he buckled in on himself as he was kneed in the crotch.

Letting out a yell, Soma attempted to roll on his collapse to get back into a combat state when he heard Trevor speak.

"Huh, I guess you aren't a vampire, after all, that's never worked on Alucard or Dracula after all..." Just then, Trevor's face scrunched up slightly before he moved a hand to his forehead. "Damnit-... Sorry about this, my master has given me an order to eliminate you. No hard feelings?"

Trevor flicked Morning Star back behind him as he wound up for a killing blow on Soma, and as the whip descended and Soma closed his eyes the world exploded into light.

" **EXCALIBUR**!"

As the Noble Phantasms power filled the clearing, Soma dove out of the way of the now blinded Trevor's attack, before speaking clearly. " **Zephyr**."

TIme stopped.

Or at least it did for Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin, and Illyasviel von Einzbern. The servants? Their magic resistance was high enough for its effect on them to lessen. In the case of Lancer, his speed was cut by about a quarter, Saber was barely affected and Beserker even less so, but more importantly to Soma, Trevor Belmont, Servant Assasin, was slowed to nearly a third of his speed, and that was enough for Soma to dash past Trevor with Death's Scythe drawn and behead his opponent.

As the head tumbling towards the ground disappeared into motes of Prana, a glowing red orb erupted from Trevor's chest before flying straight into Soma's body. Doubling over, Soma took a second to accept the soul of Trevor Belmont that his Power of Dominance had granted him, before rising and turning to the encounter that he had been part of before his duel with Trevor.

Servant Berserker stood tall, seemingly unaffected by the Noble Phantasm that had just ripped through the clearing, Lancer was gone, seemingly having run when Soma took down Assassin, and Beserker's master was looking decidedly less sure of herself then she had been a minute ago.

Soma spun Death's Scythe in one hand, embedding it into the earth and letting out a small prayer towards the Shinigami for Trevor's soul before he looked towards the last two remaining enemies. "We outnumber you three to one. Surrender."

"Please, Illya, I want to get to meet my sister." Shirou added in.

The albino looked as if she was considering declining the offer, but after taking a moment to reevaluate her situation and Shirou chiming in she nodded. "I... surrender."

 **-]l[-**

Soma had split from the group almost immediately after the fight though not before giving a few parting words of advice to Shirou in hopes of improving his swordplay a bit, as well as possibly changing his world view.

Words like: 'don't commit suicide by fighting a superior force for no reason', 'being a hero sucks', and also 'get more sleep'.

Soma really stood by that last one, sleep had been one of the last things on his mind during his time within Castlevania, but after nearly falling asleep during the fights with both Chaos and Menace he learned the advantages of being well rested during any combat situations.

Following his own advice, Soma was on his way back to his hotel, when he was distracted by a slight feeling in the air, closing his eyes to focus had Soma activating the **Peeping Eye** soul to gain increased perception and... there, the scent of blood.

Adrenaline filled Soma's body reawakening him, and following his senses to travel through a few alleyways he ended up standing in front of a perfectly normal house. Or at least it would be perfectly normal if the door wasn't knocked out of its hinges and there wasn't black mud leaking of the doorframe.

Reaching inside his coat, Soma grasped the handle of a large two-handed hammer before moving inside the building. He stepped across the threshold and immediately felt a curse try to take hold of his body from touching the mud that lay all around the room.

Ignoring it for the time being, but making a mental note to cleanse himself with one of his souls later, Soma continued moving through the building until he reached the family dining room where he paused at the sight before swallowing his vomit and moving further inside the room.

There, on the cushions was a family of three, two older adults whom Soma assumed to be the parents, and one male who appeared to be in his early twenties... All three looked horribly mutilated, the younger one's head had been ripped off and launched halfway across the room at the same time as half his chest being gouged out and the other two corpses were in a similar state to the first one, limbs are torn off and chunks of flesh scattered across the blood stained room.

Gagging slightly as he kept taking in more detail, Soma once again saw the black mud staining everything in the room, and as he crouched down he swore that he saw it pulse very slightly.

Focusing briefly to activate the **Ectoplasm** soul, Soma could feel the curse that had been applied to him removed, and with that, he let out a slight prayer to the newly deceased family before promising himself that he would find whatever did this and destroy it.

 **-]l[-**

Soma had gotten a message from Fujimura Raiga that one Emiya Shirou had invited him over for lunch just this morning, and was now headed over to the residence that Shirou lived in.

As he knocked lightly at the door, Soma took a second to look towards the backyard, where he could see several piles of dirt kicked up and wondered what had happened there.

"Ah, Hello. Senpai told me to expect you, you are Kurusu Soma-san yes?"

Soma turned to see the girl who had addressed him and saw the same purple haired teen that he had seen a few nights previous before fighting Trevor Belmont.

"Yes. I'm Soma. May I know your name?"

"Ah, sorry! I'm Matou Sakura. Pleased to meet you!"

Letting out a quick smile to the girl Soma followed her inside and to the dining area.

 **[]**

 _There, on the cushions was a family of three, two older adults whom Soma assumed to be the parents, and one male who appeared to be in his early twenties... All three looked horribly mutilated, the younger one's head had been ripped off and launched halfway across the room at the same time as half his chest being gouged out and the other two corpses were in a similar state to the first one, limbs are torn off and chunks of flesh scattered across the blood stained room._

 **[]**

"Ah, welcome to the Emiya Residence Kurusu-san."

Soma jerked awake from his sudden memory trip to turn and see Shirou step out of the kitchen with several plates loaded with food in his arms.

"Thank you for inviting me." Soma gave a small bow to his host for the meal.

Waving it off, Shirou smiled at Soma, "No need to thank me, you've helped me out previously and I had to repay that debt somehow."

"Don't say things like that Emiya-kun!"

A shout came from a room over, and as Soma, Shirou, and Sakura all turned they saw a black haired girl emerge in a red sweater followed quickly by the blonde haired servant Saber of Shirou's.

"Soma-san, you've already met Saber, but this is Tohsaka Rin, a classmate of mine." Shirou introduced Soma to one of the remaining participants of the battle with Berserker.

"Oh! And there's one more that you don't know, Illya! Get down here, the food's ready!"

Turning their attention to the hallway everyone could hear the sound of feet pattering on the wood floor before a white-haired young girl burst into the dining room.

"I'm here Onii-chan! Where's the food?!"

Letting out a laugh at the girl's exuberance, Shirou introduced her to Soma. "This is Illyasviel von Einzbern, my sister, please call her Illya."

Soma nodded, this was Berserker's master most likely, and after a few more brief introductions and saying thanks for the food, they all dug into the meal that Shirou had prepared.

"So, what brings you to Fuyuki?" This question came from Rin, who was staring intently at Soma.

"Work, I'm a detective and was hired to investigate a few things in the town."

Everyone around the table nodded at his statement, before asking more questions about whether he had discovered anything ("Nothing much"), where he was from ("Hakuba Shrine"), and a few more questions about his life.

Not to be the only one being questioned, he made sure to ask his own questions of the group such as why Illya had white hair ("Genetics"), or how Shirou was so good at cooking ("Heh, dad tried once and he almost burned down the house.")

It had been a good meal, and Soma was almost regretful to leave the enjoyable atmosphere, but he had a job to do, and so he said his farewells to the group and promised to meet them again at some other point in time.

 **-]l[-**

"Urgh..."

Turning quickly, Soma found the source of the sound in a heavily wounded Lancer laying in a ditch at the roadside several meters away from him. Drawing Valmanway, Soma slowly approached his target before slowing as Lancer seemed to fade slightly for a second before reaffirming his existence in the world.

"What the hell?" Soma asked confusedly of the wounded servant though not really expecting an answer.

"I ha- _cough_ -have no mana to sustain my existence." The answer surprised Soma as he knew that servants gained mana from their masters, which meant that...

"Your master is dead then?" It was more of a statement with the knowledge he had, but Soma wanted to confirm it anyways with the downed servant.

"Yes... He was killed by a shadow, the taint of the grail he identified it as."

Raising an eyebrow at this knowledge Soma spoke again. "And why are you informing me of this?"

"Why else? I want you to become my new master, my third one technically, though the first one wasn't really around for very long..." Lancer trailed off at the end as if talking about his first master pained him slightly.

"And why do you want to be my servant?" Soma asked one last question before making his decision on whether or not to save his the man.

"Heh, I need to fight with this one servant, Gilgamesh. After that, I don't really care what we do. I have no regrets in life."

"Very well."

 **-]l[-**

Soma and Lancer turned the corner to a battlefield, on one side was Shirou, Rin, and Illya, and on the other was Matou Sakura, but... darker. Soma didn't know how to put it, besides the obvious differences in skin tone and hair color, Sakura's magical feel was different then the times Soma had met her previously.

Of course. Soma understood it now, Sakura had been the killer all along, clearly she had somehow gained a dark power, and that meant that she was the one that he swore to kill previously.

With this realization came a calmness over his mind, and with that, the _Black Panther_ soul activating. Soma moved at speed towards Sakura, drawing one of his strongest holy weapons Claimh Solais and slashing towards her neck in an attempt to end the fight before it even began.

The blade closed distance with her neck as Soma came in from an angle, but right before it would've sliced her skin, there was another darker sword protecting her, a black English longsword with blood-red accents.

Raising his head to gaze towards the defender, Soma locked his own grey eyes with her own yellow. It was Shirou's servant, Saber but seemingly corrupted by Sakura's energy, apparent through the change in outfit from a blue dress to a black one.

"Lancer! Take her out!" Soma shouted to his new servant.

"Sorry master, I'm a bit caught up over here." Not being the reply he expected, Soma took a second to turn and look for his servant before realizing his mistake and turning back to his own engagement just in time to be kicked away from Sakura by... Shirou? What the hell, was he trying to stop Soma from killing the corrupted girl?

"Hah, I guess I can respect that kid, you'd better have that problem solved when I get back or we'll I'll have to kill you both."

"Hrrngh!" Was Shirou's response as he heaved the dark blade away from him and went to engage Sakura, slowly pushing her towards a nearby opening in the mountain.

"Now... to see what Lancer's been caught up in." Soma turned towards where he last heard his Servant and saw the blue haired man surrounded by zombies and other monsters from _Castlevania_. _'What the- did With Light recombine and come to Fuyuki or is this someone else creating the monsters.'_

Just as the thought finished, Soma heard a familiar sound from the nearby treeline. "Lancer, DUCK!"

The servant immediatly dropped to the ground in a crouch, and not a moment too soon as a massive cyan and white laser as wide as a man is tall blasted through the air right where Lancer had been.

Following to the beam's point of orgin Soma found a Gergoth, one of the strongest monsters he had fought within _Castlevania_ , as well as one of the largest. It was a masssive beast, at least 15 meters tall, and it stood hunched over on two thick legs, it had no arms, legs, nor eyes, and it's entire body was rotting with the ribcage open to the air.

"Lancer, clear the small ones, I'll deal with this one!"

"About that... Master, we're not the only ones out here."

Soma's response died in his throat as he turned one last time to see. No, beheld a golden armored man standing against a massive hoard of undead. But seemed to be having no trouble dealing with them as he seemed to be controlling a number of golden circles floating in the air behind him that spewed a seemingly endless number of weapons of all kinds.

"What about him?" Soma yelled over to Lancer as he once more moved towards Gergoth.

"He's the one I mentioned needing to fight! And I mean since you seem to care about that Shirou kid, blondie over there wants to kill him." Lancer spoke with a smirk as he danced around his foes, slicing and stabbing them all.

"All right, you go kill him then, and I'll deal with these monsters before helping you out."

Soma saw Lancer sprinting off out of the corner of his eye before being forced to refocus his attention entirely on Gergoth as it's ribcage opened up and poisonus fumes spewed towards Soma.

Taking a deep breath, Soma slid along the ground under the fumes to reach a position under Gergoth's chest where he swung Claimh Solais multiple times in succession to rip apart Gergoth's body even more then it was naturally.

 _Clang_

 _'It's like hitting a wall... Well, I have another option to try if my swords won't work.'_

And so Soma reached inside his mind feeling for the power he was given when birthed. And so Soma took ahold of the soul he had gained for killing Trevor Belmont and released it's power.

There was no sound, but Soma could tell that behind him Trevor Belmont was standing in an ethereal state.

"Let's go, I'll distract it and you go for the kill." Soma commanded his newest guardian before dashing once more towards Gergoth, drawing it's attention away from the vampire hunter flanking it.

Flipping into a cartwheel, Soma dodged over another laser blast and slashed the monster in the head, blade once more dealing no damage. _'It must be power from Sakura that's protecting them from harm... I hope Shirou can deal with her soon before any more monsters appear.'_

As Soma slid away from another cloud of poison, he heard the sound of chains rattling, and a thump as the head of Gergoth landed on the ground behind him.

Dismissing Trevor's soul, Soma let the body of Gergoth dissolve behind him as he ran to support Lancer in his fight against the blonde. _'I'm glad the enchanted anti-undead properties of the Morning Star were enough to get through Gergoth's protection.'_

" **Gáe...** "

Soma turned at the sound of Lancer activating his Noble Phantasm and prepared his own attack to pair with Lancer's. Drawing a two-handed hammer with an intricately carved chevron shaped metal head attached to a somewhat bent wooden handle, beginning to channel magical energy into the hammer, Soma prepared for whatever might come next as the golden armoured opponent of Lancer raised his arm towards the servant.

" **Ig-Alima.** " The intoned, and from a large portal several meters in height behind the man came a massive rocky sword over fifty meters in length flying at Lancer.

"I got you," Soma stepped up next to Lancer as the sword flew towards them, before raising his hammer slightly and settling into a stance. "Scatter into elemental dust! Smash all, **Mjolnir!** " _(2)_

A massive bolt of lightning arced from the tip of Mjolnir, and as it struck the Ig-Alima the massive blade was knocked off course and crashed to the ground several meters away from Lancer and his master.

Soma dropped slightly to the ground as he rested on Mjolnir's handle, that last attack had drained him immensly, and now it was up to Lancer to finish off the fight.

" **Bolg!** "

A streak of red flew.

A splash of blood as the spear laid in the blonde's chest.

A sigh as Lancer knelt stood next to his master.

"Served the bastard right, always going on about how superior his armory was to anything else in existence." Lancer spit on the dissolving corpse of their opponent. "Now master, I don't mean to worry you, but there are still zombies around- ...or not."

Raising his head at his Servant's confusion, Soma turned and saw an undead free battlefield. "Huh, I guess that means Shirou succeeded." And with that statement Soma fell silent, only speaking to acknowledge Lancer's offer to go drinking to celebrate.

"Yeah... let's do that. I'm sure Tohsaka can clean this mess up."

 **[End]**

(1) - Taken from the Aria of Sorrow dialogue when Soma meets Yoko for the first time.

(2) - Quote from the wiki page on 'All-Crushing Hammer of the Thunder God' NP of Mjolnir.

 **A/N:** Daaaaaaamn. I guess I finished this chapter like... over a month ago, but I just kept delaying the editing process till just now. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy the chapter. Review, and favorite and do all that shit yknow. Omake is below the stats and other ANs.

Ah man, can't wait for no one to know who the fuck Soma is... (Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow). Anyways, I watched Castlevania S2, it's good. Also, Soma has like 15 different Noble Phantasms in his weapons from both games, these include Mjolnir, Excalibur, Gae Bolg, Caladbolg, and Hrunting.

In other news, I started writing this while watching Castlevania and listening to 'Satorl Marsh' (both day and night) from Xenoblade Chronicles, and just finished it while listening to a playlist that included the original 'Discord' by eurobeat Brony, some OCRemixes of Megaman, Touhou, Zelda, and Metroid, a ton of Cloudjumper's arrangements, (Bad Apple, Bloody Tears, You Say Run, and The Day!), as well as a couple eurobeat remixes of Raildex songs & Persona 5s 'Rivers in the Desert'.

Here's the sheets for Soma as a human/vampire thingy, and Trevor as a servant, don't think too much of them since I was tired when I wrote them. Omake is below those.

 **Servant Class N/A**

 **Real Name:** Kurusu Soma

 **Epithet(s):** Count Dracula's Reincarnation

 **Age:** 24

 **Sex:** Male

 **Height/Weight:** Unknown

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Paramaters**

 **Strength:** E-

 **Endurance:** C

 **Agility:** B

 **Magical Energy:** A

 **Luck:** B

 **Noble Phantasm:** A

 **Class Abilities**

 **N/A**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Power of Dominance:** E-A+

 **Armory of the Count:** B-A

 **Servant Assassin**

 **Real Name:** Trevor Belmont

 **Epithet(s):** [Vampire Killer]

 **Age:** 38

 **Sex:** Male

 **Height/Weight:** Unknown

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Paramaters**

 **Strength:** D

 **Endurance:** D

 **Agility:** B+

 **Magical Energy:** D-

 **Luck:** D

 **Noble Phantasm:** B+

 **Class Abilities**

 **Presence Concealment:** B-

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Morning Star:** B+

 **[Omake]**

Just as the group prepared to clash once more, the sound of a chain cracked through the air and Soma saw a whip -whip?- headed towards Shirou's unguarded back.

"Oh hell no!" Soma positioned himself back to back with Shirou as he caught the chain whip on Valmanway and gazed towards where the attack came from.

There, standing in the temple gate, framed by the setting sun, was a brown-haired man with a stubble of average height, wearing a white tunic and gauntlets as well as a set of pouches and belts to hold gear in. None of that set any major alarms off in Soma's head until he saw two things. One, the crest on the man's chest, and two, the chain whip held in his hand that practically glowed to Soma's eyes.

There, standing in the temple gate framed by the setting sun, was a brown-haired young man, with a white headband on his forehead wearing white leggings and boots. But that didn't set off the alarm bells in Soma's head until his gaze landed on the blue tunic that fell long down to his knees.

"Richter Belmont!" Soma correctly identified his opponent as one of the best known Belmonts in history and more importantly, one that Arikado was always telling stories about.

"That's right, now... Begone monster!" And with that, Richter whipped his hand forwards flinging a spinning cross towards Soma with surprising speed.

Soma attempted to slip out to the side of the cross but as soon as he had dodged the first attack there was holy water crashing onto the ground and igniting underneath him. Activating a soul to make himself immune to the holy aspect Soma guarded for another attack when he was suddenly launched into the air from the cross returning to Richter.

Speaking of Richter... he was in the air slightly above Soma falling slightly slower than the axe next to him. Letting out a gulp, Soma took the cut of the axe to his chest before being knocked straight into the tip of Richter's chain whip. Flying even further backwards Soma righted himself in midair only to just barely dodge another incoming cross.

 _ **Thwip**_

Blood sprayed and Soma's body was cut in two by one last axe falling from the sky. Landing on the ground with a thump, Richter stood himself straight up before raising his hands and tightening his headband.

"Farewell."

 **[End]**

 **A/N:** Written in about 15 minutes on 1/6/19.

This is why we can't have SSBU Belmont as servant Assassin.

6,866 non A/N notes.  
Published on 2/15/19.


End file.
